


Simply

by gaialux



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leela reminisces on her reasons for loving Fry, the simple redhead from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply

**Author's Note:**

> Futurama does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

When it all came down to the end, Leela realised her decision was the best she ever made. Aldai, Alcazar, Chaz, and Zapp were relationships of hers filled with turmoil and difficulties. Playing games to get the one up on their relationship and prove who deserved love less, who was more devoted, and whether they were suited for each other or not.

Fry never needed to prove anything. He just loved Leela, simply.

There were so many differences in Fry. The way he would bring her flowers at impromptu times. Not flowers of roses, or orchids, or tulips, instead they were the wildflowers he found on his way to work and thought matched her hair or eye. Or how he would attempt to make her dinner, fail dismally, and spend his weekly salary on a high class dinner for her. Even more than that, it was the way he had yet to give up on impressing her with the holophonor, even though the images projected resembled those of three year old kid's sketches.

It didn't matter. He just loved Leela, simply.

How he didn't feel the need to act like the hero in front of her all the time. Sometimes he let her protect him. At first this was strange – fighting space monsters while her boyfriend runs away screaming – but then it just left her mind as she did what she did best; kick the butts of space scum.

It worked. He just loved Leela, simply.

He would often get up early just to greet her outside of the apartment before work and walk with her and Nibbler. She would watch his orange hair become even brighter in the light as he ran after her speeding pet. She would laugh and jog after them, arriving at work even earlier than if it were just Nibbler and herself.

It was fun. He just loved Leela, simply.

Travelling to make a delivery he would sit next to her while she captained the ship. He would offer his corny jokes and then rave on and on about how wonderful a friend Bender was, while said friend smoked and drank in his bunk. Fry loved everyone around him – flaws or not. He was always accepting toward anyone who offered him any amount of kindness.

This was what made Fry admirable. He just loved Leela, simply.

Their relationship was never built on lies or games. It never consisted of any fights, but just disagreements over where they would go for dinner or what the fastest way to make a delivery was. They could each go to bed at night knowing their decisions were correct, compromise could be found, and the loved shared between them would carry on.

Fry just loved Leela, simply.


End file.
